This invention relates to novel amino substituted mercapto organosilicon containing compositions of matter and their uses. More particularly, this invention relates to novel amino substituted mercapto organosilanes and novel amino substituted mercapto organosiloxanes.
Mercapto substituted amino organosilicon compounds wherein the amino group is part of the bridging radical between the silicon atom and the mercapto group are known in the art as seen by U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,278,484 (e.g. Si--X--NR'--CH.sub.2 CH(R)--SH) and 3,328,451 (e.g. Si--(CH.sub.2).sub.n NH--CH(R")CH.sub.2 SH). In contrast to such known compounds the subject invention is directed to amino substituted mercapto organosilicon compounds containing a mercapto radical bonded through a covalent bond to a single carbon atom of a substituent radical of the silicon compound and an amino radical bonded through a covalent bond to a different single carbon atom of said substituent radical.